Mabel Pines
Mabel Pines is a contestant on TV Stars Las Vegas. In the very first episode of the season, Ruler of Worlds, Mabel talked to most of the celebrities in the game and made friends. At the announcement of the Photographer, Mabel changed sweaters for the cameras. After Chareth asked Mabel for seeds, she revealed that she does not have seeds, but has a vat of sprinkles at home. She then revealed she was into weird stuff, and paid attention to Honey Lemon's science talk. In Sticky Situation, Mabel reacts harshly to Casper's death. "First you want to vote him out, and now you shoot him!" Mabel, being a true ghost hunter, tried to take a picture of Casper, but got nothing as feedback because he was a ghost. During the VIP challenge, Mabel became incredibly frustrated over not knowing how to do the puzzle, so she went to knitting instead. In the third episode, Build a Backyard, Mabel tried to get Casper to possess his own body, but he could not do it. Mabel then took his corpse off into a corner of the house and began to cremate it. At the end of the episode, Mabel began a program called "Mabel's Guide to Life", and began with a guide over cremation of a body. In Independent Evil Boy, Mabel let out a single tear as she eulogized Casper's corpse. The rest of the house morned his corpse's cremation. Her stock of gasoline came right from Villager, naturally. After the fire went out of control, Mabel found only ashes upon his former remains. She placed them in an urn and placed it above a fireplace in the house and then realized that her head was on fire. She ran off screaming. In the next episode, Locked in a Closet, Mabel showed a large affection for Ma Petite near her elimination. She attempted the VIP challenge, but fell short because she was bad at sliding puzzles. Shop Till You Drop ''had Mabel notice a mysterious pattern going on. Every short player in the game was dropping like flies, and predicted that a short person would be next to go. She ran off to hide. She put on a large suit of armor to make herself look taller and stronger. Afterwards, Baylor cursed her with the shopping punishment bid item. Every time an alarm rang, Mabel would have to go on a shopping spree for a certain item. At the end of the episode, Mabel slyly hugged Baylor after elimination and stole the card from her pocket she had received from the MVP bait. Unfortunately for her, her tricks would go unused; production only allowed for the card to be used on Baylor. In the second-to-last episode, ''March of the Robbed Characters, Mabel became depressed at the sight of rain outside the house. She sat at the fireplace and sobbed over losing Baylor. She, of course, failed at the VIP challenge again. In the season finale, ''No Way Sister!, ''Mabel showed extreme remorse for losing her dearest friend, Casper. His elimination shocked her, since she expected someone else to leave the game. As Booka left the game, Mabel hugged him goodbye and apologized for not spending more time with him. Mabel and Honey talked right after he left. She was sad, naturally. "First I find out that America hates me, and now Casper's gone." She handed over a picture of the final seven that Honey Lemon had taken prior, and apologized for taking it. She apologized to her, and then the next VIP challenge began. After Wii Fit Trainer's shocking elimination, Mabel and Honey were the last two left to go against Tyna. She saluted Wii Fit Trainer as she departed from the competition. Mabel fell quickly out of the final competition that dealt with trivia. With Tyna then immune, Honey and Mabel hugged as their last minute friendship was coming to an end. The final vote was read, and Mabel was eliminated from the game, shockingly, by Tyna. An angry Mabel voted for Honey to win over Tyna.